The dispensing process for vending varies according to the application. For example, a common dispensing process for bottled and canned beverage vending machines has motors for rotating an oscillator that, depending on the position and angle of rotation, will dispense the container (can or bottle) when activated. In some bottle and can vending machines, the oscillator type system is replaced with a Cartesian type system. The Cartesian type systems utilize a cup that is maneuvered horizontally and vertically to position the cup in front of the bottle or can. The bottle or can then falls into the cup, and the cup is maneuvered to a drop port where the bottle or can is dropped into a dispensing area.
Frozen food vending can present certain challenges to dispensing because some of the components required to activate the dispense mechanism are enclosed within the freezing compartment.
Vacuum systems have been used in frozen food dispensing environments to lift product from a bin for dispensing. The vacuum system approach may be used in conjunction with a Cartesian coordinate robotic positioning system for transporting product to the delivery chute. Examples may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,044,330; 6,547,096; and 5,240,139.
Current vacuum systems are inefficient, complex, expensive, and cumbersome. Maintenance and assembly costs may also be high. In addition, large vacuum pumps are needed to overcome the inefficiencies of current vacuum systems. Typically, current vacuum systems require a picker head, vacuum pump, vacuum hoses, and vacuum breakers. The vacuum pump is located a substantial distance away from the picker head.
Furthermore, certain Cartesian coordinate robotic positioning systems may be limited in their ability to reach an entire intended range frequently produce jerking movements while moving product, which can result in unintentionally dropped product.